


UH OH

by Orangelover18



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Brain invasion, Charlie just fucks shit up and doesn’t know how to fix it, Crack, Dream is just mentioned he still is jail, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Meld, Mind Palace, Possession, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Slimecicle-centric, This Is STUPID, This is only as their characters, charlie doesn’t know how to undo his problems, im sorry, slime hybrid slimecicle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangelover18/pseuds/Orangelover18
Summary: In which Ranboo tells Charlie about hearing Dream’s voice in his head, except Charlie is a dumbass and tries to help Ranboo.I’m gonna delete this I swear-
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Charlie | Slimecicle
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This gets HELLA weird  
> I apologize in advance.  
> I’m the worst fan ever and will probably delete this soon

“So yeah.... I sometimes hear Dream’s voice in my head?”

”WAIT DREAM IS IN YOUR HEAD?!” Charlie stops walking, staring incredulously at Ranboo.

”Wait, no no, well I’m not entirely sure but I think it’s just my insecurities manifesting into something that I try to distant myself from due to my fear of my own self and lack of stable memory structure-“

”DON’T WORRY BUDDY I’LL HELP GET DREAM OUT OF THERE!” Charlie yelled triumphantly, standing on his tip toes and pulling Ranboo’s face down to his own height.

Ranboo looked at the shorter man in confusion, just wondering what exactly he was trying to accomplish. He usually just goes along with his antics but for some reason something about this particular situation felt a bit more...dangerous? His suspicions were confirmed when he felt something wet on his face. Something wet and gooey. He looked to where Charlie’s hands were placed, noting that they were slowly turning into a green goop. _Slime._

Oh.

_Oh._

_‘I don’t think this is good,’_ he thought to himself. Quite frankly, he was a bit distracted by the goop hands to notice the rapidly green melting face in front of him, rapidly enclosing onto his. By the time he realized this, his face was encompassed with slime.

He could feel it force it’s way into his ears and nostrils, causing him to gag in repulse. The slime flowing into his skull creating a pressure that made his thoughts foggy.

As soon as it started it ended, leaving Ranboo dizzy and terribly nauseous. He found himself laying on the ground, glad that there was no one actually around to see that happen. Honestly, Ranboo isn’t even sure what happen and if whatever THAT wasn’t a figment of his imagination. Was he even talking to Charlie in the first place or was he having another fever Dream he gets when he sleep walks??

 **“OKAY, I DON’T THINK HE’S IN HERE AT THE MOMENT SO YOU SHOULD BE SAFE,”** a voice boomed loudly and frantically in his head.

_‘Oh god, oh fuck. This can’t be happening.’_

“Charlie......is....is that you...are you in my....head......?” The enderman hybrid asked tentatively. He really didn’t want that to be the case.

 **“You bet your dirt blocks it’s me! Hey!”** Somehow he could feel that his slimed invader was waving. He wasn’t exactly sure why he knew that.

“Okay...okay... can you, um.....get out of my head....?” _‘Please say you can.’_

 **“Uhhhhhhh........... I don’t know hoooooowwww?”** He could practically hear Charlie’s sheepish grin.

Ranboo took a deep breathe, trying to compose himself. ‘ _Okay, okay this could be fixed.’_ He thought to himself. No need to panic.

 _‘It’s only just one of your friends stuck in your physical head and for once it’s actually real! No pressure no worries no no no it’s fine this is WAY past fine.”_ So he’s panicking.

_‘How am I going to tell anyone this? You can’t just go up to someone and go ‘yeah so you know that new member of the server that just joined, yeah they are currently trapped in my brain and can’t get out but that’s okay!’ How did he even manage this why am I the one that has to deal with this kind of things it just does not make sense!’_

**“In my defense I didn’t think it’d work either I just thought it would be funny...”** Charlie responded, listening in on Ranboo’s internal panic. To be fair, not like he could ignore it.

The hybrid jumped, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

”Right. Forgot that you could hear all...that.” He mumbled.

 **“So..... now what? I mean, it’s not like things could get any worse!”** Charlie laughed to himself, his voice echoing throughout the chambers of his mind.

As if Notch himself was listening- it began to rain, burning Ranboo’s skin with each pellet.

 **“AHHHH HOLY SHIT THAT BURNS GET OUTTA THE RAIN, DUDE!”** Charlie yelled.

Ranboo desperately looked around for shelter to get away from the burning rain assaulting Ranboo’s body.

 **“OVER THERE! UNDER THOSE ROCKS!”** Ranboo could feel his head involuntarily turn towards a lone cavern, his body stumbling to get in the cave as if it was being tugged on. It wasn’t a deep cave but rather just a small den, but it was enough to stay dry.

He breathed heavily, gasping for air. His limbs were shaking, coming to the realization of something horrible.

 **“Man that was fucking awful! Is that how rain always feels to you holy shit I’m so sorry, man. That absolutely blows-”** Charlie rambled before getting cut off by Ranboo.

”How....How did you do that?!” The poor memory boy exasperated.

**“Do what?”**

“Th-That! All of that wasn’t me I didn’t move on my own that had to have been you!”

The man residing in his skull took a moment to ponder.

**“I don’t know? Instinct?”**

“Oh my gosh this is just getting worse...” Ranboo began pulling on his hair in frustration. _‘This is not good, not good at all.”_

**“Wait, so does that mean I could make you do really embarrassing shit now?!”**

A lone enderman scream could be heard from miles away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Charlie’s POV.  
> Very short due to me be till being embarrassed by this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why everyone seemed to like the first chapter it wasn’t even that good

To be fair, Charlie just thought it would be a funny joke. He didn’t actually expect for him end up in some dark place of flesh far away from the world. He didn’t think that he would’ve _actually_ end up in Ranboo’s mind. Sure it would freak him out but then he would back off saying “ha I’m just playing,” but instead he got ended up getting absorbed into Ranboo’s brain. Crazy, huh?

He may have forgotten that when he enters any sort of body of water (or perhaps just any bodies of liquid in general) he sort of ends up...disintegrating. He’s a slime hybrid after all, he can’t help it! He never would’ve thought that also applied to other human (and non-human) beings!

The moment he touched Ranboo’s blood he melted, getting caught in the currents of his bloodstream. He didn’t have much time to react before everything went black.

When he awoke he was in in darkness. Distant anxious thoughts that weren’t his could be heard. He looked around and at himself. He looked relatively normal for some reason, and the air around him was warm. Soft yet there wasn’t anything to touch. There wasn’t even a floor only a dark void in which he floated in. The area was weightless, his hair floating up towards the non-existent ceiling.

He heard a buzzing sound and turns his head towards the sound, seeing a light form.

Its slow and blurry, like an old tv being turned on. Charlie moves closer to the light, watching it become bigger and wider - like a window. Through it he see’s the outside world, but it’s different. There’s a sickly white arm splayed on the ground yet he doesn’t know where the arm is coming from exactly. It’s like the limb is coming from behind the window itself, which seemed to be focusing on the ground (like when you drop your phone onto grass but the camera is still on). It looked like Ranboo’s arm with how white it was (this is coming from him and he’s white as hell!).

Charlie reaches his own hand out to touch the other hand on the other side, but despite how far he reaches he can’t seem to get there. He clenches his fingers together, disappointed that he’s not able to do much wherever he is.

When he moves his fingers inwards to the palm of his hand, the hand on the other side of the screen copies his actions.

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh I know what this is now this is weeeeird....” Charlie comments to himself, his voice echoing into the abyss.

He feels something stir awake, his whole world rumbling around him. He can hear the enderboy groan, seeing his view shift groggily. He could hear the thousands and thousands of thoughts racing through Ranboo’s mind, but none seemed to be Dream’s voice so that’s good at least!

Charlie took a (metaphorical) deep breath. He might as well commit to the bit, he’s already in too deep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a mess this is


End file.
